Real World meets Golden Sun
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: Pretty much it's about me being the last survivor from earth in the Golden Sun Universe. But later my self insert comes to find out that his younger twin brother and his girlfriend also survived, and that we're the only survivors of Earth Prime. Rated T.


**Real World meets Golden Sun**

**Prologue:**

My name is Aaron Marksman. Most of my friends know me as Cloud Strife, the main character from Final Fantasy VII, because of my hair color and style. The rest know me as Gohan, the Super Saiyan of the real world, though I don't have Ki powers like the Z Warriors. I'm just an ordinary 20-year-old father-to-be, for my girlfriend, Mia, is pregnant with identical twins. It was just an ordinary day for me and my foster mother, for I had been taken away from my mother at the tender age of six. When I was about 13 years old, my biological mother, Mahlia, had sent me a Game Boy Advance, along with Golden Sun. I liked Golden Sun right off the bat, for I was a huge fan of role-playing games. But then both the Game Boy Advance and my Golden Sun game were stolen when the house I lived in with my foster mother, Geraldine Ryans, was burglarized, and man, was I pissed off. I went to look for the creeps myself. Oh I found them, alright, but I not only brutally killed them in revenge for also injuring my foster mother, but when I realized what I had done, and with the method I used to do that, though blind in rage, I only had a suspicion of what was dormant inside me. But that suspicion changed to full-blown discovery as soon as I had attained a third copy of Golden Sun after trading my second copy in and getting a Nintendo DS. While I was playing my third copy of Golden Sun, something happened that would change my life forever.

After I had beaten Golden Sun and it's sequel, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, the four beams of elemental energy from the four lighthouses not only shot towards where the Golden Sun would rise, but they also shot outward from my DS screen and formed the Golden Sun over me. But then the Golden Sun transformed into The Wise One.

The Wise One said that what had happened to me when I attacked the burglars in revenge was something that I had been born with. And that something I had done was a phenomenon that would normally happen once every 1,000 generations in his world. The Wise One said that I was an Alchemic. And he described what exactly I could do as an Alchemic. I would be able to manipulate all four elements of Alchemy like I had done from playing the characters who were the heroes of his world, including the ability to manipulate Time and Space. But I would know every Psynergy spell there is to know in an instant when the time was right and without the Djinn or gems and orbs required to know some of them. And since he said that that time was soon coming, I would have the full power of the Golden Sun to fuel my now limitless power, along with eternal youth, in the world I would soon arrive in. When I inquired what world I was to be in, The Wise One simply said that I would become a guardian of a special clan. I was puzzled over this cryptic response. Then he said that he would be watching over me. Before he disappeared forever, he told me to choose my destiny wisely, for an enemy of his heroes was to come and make me lose someone dear to me.

And then, it came. The Wise One's chosen day for me. Astronomers had reported a rogue Mars-sized meteor headed for a collision course towards Earth. By this time, I had developed a watch-like computer device, which I had dubbed the Inter-Universal Vortex Watch, based on the one from Jet Li's movie. And just before the astronomers had alerted the entire Planet Earth of the impending Armageddon, I was still living with Gerri. I had just turned 19 years of age on July 23, 2007, which is the day previous to the Armageddon warning. Gerri had become ill three years before with leukemia, and was only given six months to live after the D.O.D (date of diagnosis). But she had battled it for three years. And whenever she was well for a few weeks, I worked on creating my IUVW (Inter-Universal Vortex Watch). But by the time the warning came, Gerri was sick to death with leukemia, despite me using my Pure Ply spell. She said that all she wanted for me to do was escape and live, no matter if it was another planet or a parallel Earth, just as long as I lived. I promised her that I would. Then I headed outside, to the center of the field of a backyard. I set the coordinates of my IUVW to head straight to a Universe called the Shao-lin Universe. It was about 20 minutes before the meteor crashed when the wormhole opened. The wormhole, just like in Jet Li's movie, ripped me apart down to the molecular level. After about 17 minutes of going through the quantum warp tunnel, I started to reassemble near the end of the wormhole. After another two minutes, I was back to being one-hundred percent intact, and then the wormhole disappeared entirely. Then, one minute later, after I had stood up again, I felt a terrible pain all over my body, but most prominently in my head, where I had a headache from the billions of people screaming from my world, like the Force disturbance Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt when Alderaan was blown up by the Death Star. I let out a yell of pure rage, enraged that I couldn't do anything with my Psynergy to prevent this. Was The Wise One trying to punish me?! I didn't fret over the idea, because The Wise One was then telling me that the meteor was not his doing, that it was the enemy he warned me about. I prayed to The Wise One in apology. But when I noticed my hands in their clasped position, I noticed that my hands were gloved with medieval-like gloves. And when I looked at my reflection in a nearby frozen river, I finally understood what world I had come to. I still looked human, but I had aquamarine blue hair, like one of my favorite video game characters.

I was in the world of Golden Sun, the world of my favorite Game Boy Advance game. I was near the village of Imil. It was only just then that I realized the true destiny of my role as an Alchemic: I was to be the Protector of Weyard. I was to help the Adepts defeat their enemies. I was to be a hero of this world. And I was to live forever in order to possibly protect the Golden Sun Universe from destruction. And I would fulfill those tasks, even if it costs me my life.

My name, now, is Aaron Alchemy, and this is my story. The story of my new life as the Alchemic of Legends.


End file.
